User blog:Hilary James Lyall/An Adventure in Wonderland
About Trivia Cast Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary looking out the window, until she sees a bunny rabbit hop past her.) *Hilary: "Huh." *White Hare: "Oh. I'm late! I'm late!" *Hilary: "Oh. A White Hare. I wonder what he's doing here." *White Hare: "I'm late. I'm late." (The White Hare went through that mouse hole.) *Hilary: "Oh no! The White Hare went into that mouse hole and it goes all the way to the Magical Enchanted Library. I have to follow him. C'mon, Kipper." (Hilary grabs her Mickey Mouse Emblem and Kipper squeezes herself in the mouse hole.) *Hilary: "And it's a good thing I read that part where Alice drank a magic potion that makes her small. And it's a good thing my necklace gave me the power to shrink. So, I wish to be small." (Hilary shrinks down and hurries through the mouse hole. Then, Hilary places the Mickey Mouse Emblem in place and the doors open and it reveals the White Hare right inside.) *Hilary: "Um. Hi, White Hare! I knew I'd find you." *White Hare: "Why were you following me." *Hilary: "I think a better question would be why have you hurried off to the Magical Enchanted Library." *White Hare: "Because, I'm late." *Hilary: "Hold on. I want to see which story I'll finished today." (Hilary's necklace glows and a book flies out and lands on a magic pedestal.) *Hilary: "Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland? Is that story kind of similar to Alice in Wonderland." *White Hare: "How interesting." (The book flies into the magical storytelling device and it reviews the story.) *Voice: "From the inspirational classical story and movie, Alice in Wonderland features a young girl named Alice who stumbles upon a magical world called Wonderland. While visiting there, she meets the White Hare, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, has a tea party with the Mad Hatter, the Cheshire Cat and plays croquet with the Queen of Hearts." *White Hare: "Huh. No wonder why Wonderland is the most magical place to be." *Hilary: "And the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is the perfect and magical place to be too. I mean, it's my most favorite place ever. I get to visit Mickey everyday. I wonder what's going to happen next to my friend, Mickey." *Voice: "But, one day at the Clubhouse, it was a special day, it was Daisy's birthday. And Donald has bought Daisy a cuckoo cock for her surprise party. In fact, this party was going to take place around dinner time at 6:00." *Hilary: "This is probably the part where the Cuckoo Bird flies away." *Voice: "But, then, Cuckoo the Cuckoo Bird flies away. And Mickey and Donald only have 3 hours to find it. And time's running out." (The scene fades.) *Hilary: "I have to help Mickey and Donald find Cuckoo the Cuckoo Bird and give this story a happy ending. Only how do I get to the Clubhouse." *White Hare: "I'll leave behind a trail of golden hour glass sand. It'll lead you to a magic tree that has a rabbit hole. It'll take you to the Clubhouse. Now, I have to go. I'm late!" *Hilary: "Wait! Come back!" (The White Hare went through a spiral slide down to the ground.) *Hilary: "How will I ever catch up to him." (Kipper already points out the magic elevator.) *Hilary: "The magic elevator. That's right! This thing has took me to the Clubhouse on my very first adventure. So, I guess I must be walking on Alice's footsteps." (Hilary climbs aboard the elevator and the elevator flies near to a tree where the White Hare has told Hilary that the rabbit hole will take her to the Clubhouse.) *Hilary: "Um. Are you sure this is the right place that will take me to the Clubhouse." *White Hare: "Yep! But, I have to go now. I'm late!" (The White Hare disappears. Kipper removes some leaves and then she fell in the hole.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Kipper!" (Kipper was hanging on to a tree root.) *Hilary: "Hang on, Kipper! I'll get you out of...Here!" (Hilary leans too far of the edge to reach Kipper and she falls in the hole. And then, a magic mirror appears and Hilary goes through it and she landed behind the front door of the inside of the Clubhouse.) *Hilary: "Huh. I guess the White Hare was right all along, Kipper. That rabbit hole really did brought me to the Clubhouse. And I read somewhere that Alice followed the White Hare and she fell down a hole trying to follow him and Alice ended up in Wonderland. Just like when I end up at the Clubhouse with magic. But, speaking of magic, I think someone's missing here. My very best friend, Mickey Mouse." (Hilary stood up and brushed the dirt and dust off her dress.) *Hilary: "Hmm. Mickey is supposed to be here to meet us. Gee. Uh. I wonder where he could be. I mean, he has to be around here somewhere." (But, then Hilary finds something or someone else. Someone that looks familiar. Hilary knew it has to be Mickey's dog pal, Pluto.) *Hilary: "Uh, Pluto. By any chance you seen Mickey anywhere today?" (Pluto shrugged.) *Hilary: "He just has to be here. I'm sure of it. Hmm. If only we could..." (Before Hilary can think of a way, they hear Mickey as he comes down the slide.) *Mickey: "Whee! Oh(Giggles)." *Hilary: "Mickey! There you are, Mickey!" *Pluto: (Barks). *Mickey: "Aww, Pluto. I'm excited to see you. And you too. Welcome to our Clubhouse!" *Hilary: "It's so great to see you! I was starting to get worried. But, it's great to see you again!" (Suddenly, the doorbell rings.) *Donald: "Mickey! Let me in! Let me in!" *Mickey: "Now, who do you suppose that is?" *Hilary: "It's our friend, Donald!" *Donald: "C'mon, Mickey! Open up! Let me in!" (A handy helper opens the door and Donald hurries inside.) *Donald: "Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" *Mickey: "Hiya, Donald!" * Category:Blog posts